Todos menos yo
by Edu-chan
Summary: El romance rodea a todos excepto a Ichigo y Rukia. Pero un gran evento despierta este mismo en ellos... Es mi primera historia, así que dejen déjenme consejos por favor. Y díganme que les parece la historia.
1. Capitulo 1: La boda

Ichigo acababa de despertar suavemente a Rukia (con la frase: "Olle enana despierta, que llegaremos tarde") y a cambio recibió un duro golpe en el estomago: "Que te pasa?... es verdad que llegaremos tarde, apresúrate". La primera cosa que vio Rukia al despertar fue al pelinaranja con una camisa negra, corbata roja y un traje blanco, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su personalidad. Mientras que ella estaba con un pijama del conejo chappy, totalmente despeinada y envuelta en la cama, la pelinegra se sonrojo al instante en que vio a Ichigo y como un acto reflejo lo saco a patadas de su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Mientras esperaba que Rukia se vistiera, Ichigo pensaba: "Porque te molestas tanto enana?, si llevamos 5 años viviendo en el apartamento y siempre amanecemos con la misma cara" mientras pensaba esto se imaginaba el rostro blanco y hermoso de Rukia "Esos ojos siempre me miran con furia, pero me gustaría que alguna vez me miraran con cariño… ¡en que piensas, idiota, ella solo me ve como un amigo, además si me confesara arruinaría la amistad y la haría incomoda!". Habían pasado unos 20 min desde que Rukia despertó, así que el pelinaranja le grito: "Oye Rukia, apresúrate, llegaremos tarde a la boda de Ishida e Inoue." Así es… Inoue se había resignado con Ichigo, así que decidió buscar una pareja. Esa fue la oportunidad de Ishida para empezar a cortejarla, ya que siempre había sentido algo por ella, luego de 3 años de noviazgo le propuso matrimonio y esta acepto al instante.

Finalmente la pelinegra salió de su habitación con un vestido totalmente negro y un pequeño moño en la espalda, esos colores combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos y su cabello. "La enana se ve hermosa" pensó Ichigo mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. La reacción del shinigami hizo que Rukia se sonrojara también y para romper el silencio incomodo dijo: "Que?, no querías que me diera prisa?, no te quedes ahí parado y vámonos", el pelinaranja saliendo de su trance trato de encubrir su sonrojo: "Es que me parecía que te veías diferente y ahora me doy cuenta… los zapatos te hacen ver más alta", dijo en tono burlón y como consecuencia recibió un golpe directamente en la cara. "Ya cállate y vamos", decía la shinigami mientras caminaba hacia el auto. Cómo habían pasado 5 años desde que Ichigo recupero sus poderes este ingreso a la universidad y así mismo hizo Rukia, Ichigo estudio leyes y Rukia arte (Ichigo le recomendó abstracto debido a lo infantil de sus dibujos), así que tenían suficiente dinero como para comprar un auto y arrendar un apartamento en un lugar acomodado. Camino a la boda Rukia se preguntaba si alguna vez Ichigo le haría un cumplido sobre su apariencia: "Ese idiota de Ichigo, siempre burlándose de mí por mi estatura. Espero que alguna vez me trate no como su amiga y me diga algo lindo de vez en cuando, pero como es un pervertido solo le gustan las tetas y culos gordos…como Matsumoto o Tatsuki (comparada con ella)", mientras decía eso se ponía cada vez mas roja y furiosa, mientras tanto Ichigo estaba aterrorizado con la expresión de su rostro y rogaba llegar pronto a la boda.

Al llegar saludaron a los invitados (los pocos familiares de los novios y amigos de estos), y cuando acabaron se fueron a conversar con su grupo de amigos como Renji, Tatsuki, Chad, Ikkaku, y los amigos más cercanos pertenecientes al Seireitei. "Yo" grito Renji al verlos entrar "Por aquí". "Que tal Renji?" le dijo Rukia, "Wow" respondió este sonrojado "te ves bellísima", "Gracias" respondió la pelinegra y el pelirrojo se decepciono al ver la falta de interés de Rukia en su cumplido "Tu también te ves bien, todos se ven excelente de gala" . Las mujeres usaban vestidos largos y los hombres ternos y smokings negros, Ichigo era el único de blanco.

Aunque todos conversaban mientras esperaban el comienzo de la ceremonia Ichigo se aparto y se empezó a cuestionar: "Porque demonios Renji le hace cumplidos a Rukia sin ningún problema?, yo, para agradecerle debo prepararme mentalmente y aunque lo haga siempre lo digo tartamudeando y recibo un golpe por hacerlo", el pelinaranja no se había percatado de que a Rukia no le importo el cumplido de Renji, ni siquiera lo tomo como cumplido, solo como comentario. Mientras, la pelinegra fue al baño a refrescarse antes de la ceremonia "Estúpido Renji, casi me sonrojo… se que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero solo eres un gran amigo. Me gustaría que Ichigo me dijera cosas así y no solo me dijera "enana", aunque yo no le hice ningún cumplido cuando lo vi vestido tan bien" se sonroja, "En que piensas Rukia?, nii-sama te castigaría si supiera en lo que estas pensando"… si estaba pensando cosas pervertidas "Él siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme, cuando me iban a ejecutar el me salvo, desde que nos conocimos me apoyo…" de repente se escucha la voz de Matsumoto "Kuchiki-san!, la ceremonia va a empezar, apresúrate". Rukia se aproximó al salón y empezó la boda; Ishida esperaba en el altar y se veía a Orihime entrar junto a Tatsuki, si, era extraño pero era lo más cercano a un familiar que tenia debido a que su tío que la ayudaba con las cuentas no pudo ir. El resto de la ceremonia fue como cualquier otra y cuando se escucharon las palabras: "Puede besar a la novia", todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo, pero Ichigo y Rukia solo aplaudían y se miraban disimuladamente y algo sonrojados…


	2. Capitulo 2: Doble acercamiento

Luego de la ceremonia, todos se marcharon en caravana hacia el centro de eventos en donde seria la fiesta, este era un lugar considerablemente amplio de 2 pisos un salón para bailar y un comedor en el 1° piso y unas habitaciones en el 2° piso. El comedor estaba decorado son fotos de Orihime e Ishida y en el centro estaba un pastel de 4 pisos.

Todos los amigos entraron juntos y se sentaron en la mesa al lado de los novios (no se podían sentar con ellos debido a que ellos debían sentarse con la poca familia que tenían). Mientras todos se acomodaban Ichigo alcanzo a Ishida antes de que se fuera a sentar: "Ishida, que tuviste que vender para pagar este lugar?" pregunto el shinigami con tono burlón y el Quincy con su característico movimiento de lentes respondió "No tuve que vender nada, solo ahorre cada centavo que ganaba en la clínica, porque?, lo quieres para cuando te cases con Kuchiki-san?". EL pelinaranja sorprendido por el comentario se defendió, aunque estaba sonrojado porque había acertado: "De que hablas Ishida, si, llevamos 5 años viviendo juntos como A-M-I-G-O-S pero solo somos eso y nada mas" esta ultima parte la dijo mirando a Rukia por el rabillo del ojo. "Vamos, incluso un ciego se podría dar cuenta de que te gusta y le gustas. Porque lo dejas así nada mas, solo como amistad?", Ishida había hecho una pregunta a la cual el pelinaranja intentaba responder, pero solo la evadió advirtiéndole que tenían que ir a sentarse.

Rukia disfrutaba mucho conversando con sus amigos, pero no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar cuando se dio cuenta de que Tatsuki le coqueteaba mucho a Renji y a este no le molestaba en absoluto, tal vez había una relación de la que nadie la había informado, pero una pareja no era suficiente…el capitán Hitsugaya y Hinamori estaban realmente cerca esa noche. El romance estaba en el aire pero la pelinegra estaba sola, Ichigo estaba a su lado pero era como estar al lado de una pared, el no decía nada y cada vez el silencio era más incomodo, así fue toda la cena y cuando llego el momento del baile ellos eran los únicos que estaban a un lado (era un vals),veían como Ishida, Orihime, Renji, Tatsuki, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Matsumoto y Yumichika bailaban lentamente, luego de dar por terminado el vals, empezó la verdadera fiesta. Después de unos 20 min Rukia se aburrió y decidió ir a una habitación para descansar, el pelinaranja la observaba y decidió ir tras ella y confesarle sus sentimientos, ya se había aclarado la mente y decidió no seguir guardando ese sentimiento. Dejo que Rukia fuera a la habitación y luego de 10 min el también fue a relajarse y como las habitaciones no estaban cerradas, ella o podría enojarse si entraba por error…el plan perfecto, solo por un detalle habían 15 habitaciones distintas y si Rukia escuchaba sus pasos entrando y saliendo de distintas habitaciones, sabría que la estaba buscando. Sabiendo eso, se aventuro e intento percibir el reiatsu de la pelinegra, hecho esto se aventuro a entrar al cuarto donde estaba la shinigami.

Rukia estaba acostada sobre la cama de la habitación cuando escucho unos pasos corriendo por ahí además de un reiatsu muy fuerte: "Quien más podrá ser que Ichigo?", no le tomo importancia, pero no dejo de prestar atención a como se movía por el pasillo. Luego de unos minutos el joven shinigami entro y vio a Rukia durmiendo sobre la cama: "Se ve tan linda" pensó mientras sin darse cuenta se sentó al borde de la cama "Tiene un rostro en paz, quisiera poder ver este rostro cada vez que despierte en las mañanas", lentamente se acercaba cada vez más al rostro de la Kuchiki, podía sentir su respiración y su olor, solo le faltaban unos centímetros para unir sus labios en un beso y lo habría hecho, si no fuera porque un idiota afuera empezó a golpear las puertas y eso despertó de golpe a Rukia, Ichigo paralizado se quedo mirándola, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como el cabello de Renji. La shinigami al darse cuenta de la vergonzosa posición en la que estaba, aparto bruscamente a Ichigo y se dio vuelta para procesar lo que acababa de pasar "Quería besarme?", mientras el pelinaranja maldecía en su mente al idiota que empezó a golpear las puertas, pero en su rostro solo se mostraba una expresión confundida. "Que estabas haciendo idiota?" dijo enojada la pelinegra "Porque me seguiste?", "E-estee… Estábamos a punto de cortar el pastel, pero tu faltabas y dijeron que te esperarían, pero como tu habías venido a las habitaciones pensé que demorarías horas, así que te vine a buscar" dijo Ichigo en un tono no muy convincente, "De acuerdo, ya voy adelántate", dijo Rukia estirándose, Ichigo se disponía a partir, pero se detuvo justo antes de la puerta "Tengo que decírselo, pero…como?, no importa se lo diré" se dio la vuelta, y justo en ese momento Rukia se aproximaba a la puerta, entonces chocaron y la shinigami abrazó al pelinaranja para no caer, pero no se pudo evitar; ambos cayeron a la cama que estaba detrás, Ichigo para no caer con todo su peso puso las manos y se apoyo en estas, después del susto abrió los ojos y se encontró con una avergonzada Rukia que solo miraba hacia el lado para evitar mirarse fijamente a los ojos, Ichigo repitió la acción de la pelinegra pero no pudo evitar seguir mirándola :"Rukia… cada vez que veo te ves más bella" pensaba el shinigami mientras caía en un trance la ver los profundos ojos color violeta de Rukia. Al mismo tiempo la pelinegra no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, ninguno se quería mover tal vez nunca volvieran a estar en esa situación sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia Ichigo se empezó a acercar lentamente a los labios de Rukia, lo quería empujar lejos, pero no los hizo, "Es como si mi cuerpo no respondiera… aunque tampoco quiero que se detenga" pensaba. Estaban a centímetros de formar un beso, podían sentir la respiración del otro, Ichigo no podía echarse para atrás en un momento como ese, se decidió y cuando se dispuso a besarla se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la habitación, era Keigo, el pervertido estaba entrando a las habitaciones para ver si encontraba algún desnudo o a alguien teniendo relaciones (Si me entienden), estaba totalmente ebrio, era de esperar, era las 3 de la mañana. "I-C-H-I-G-O!..oooh…" dijo con una sonrisa macabra, "Perdonen la interrupción…los dejare solos", "E-e-espera Keigo, no es lo que parece", el pelinaranja estaba realmente nervioso, si alguien lo veía así con Rukia le contaría a todos sus amigos, pero si ese alguien era Keigo, le podría decir adiós a ese secreto, toda la ciudad se enteraría "Keigo!, idiota ven aquí!" dijo furioso mientras se levantaba de la posición en la que estaba y salía corriendo a perseguirlo, dejando a Rukia en la habitación sola mientras ella pensaba bien lo que acababa de ocurrir.


	3. Capitulo 3: Invitación un tanto extraña

Al final Ichigo pudo alcanzar al pervertido de Keigo y rogo que no le dijera nada a nadie, pero este se negó "Bueno…si no aceptas por las buenas… será por las malas" dijo el pelinaranja mientras sacaba su insignia de shinigami.

"E-está bien, no te tienes que poner así Ichigo... no le diré nada a nadie" decía el castaño con un tono muy tembloroso y antes de que Ichigo le respondiera salió corriendo hacia el salón de baile. Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación donde estaba Rukia pensaba si hizo bien al intentar besarla por SEGUNDA VEZ!

En el salón de baile se habían ido todos excepto Orihime, Ishida, Renji, Tatsuki, Toshiro, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Yumichika e Ikkaku y todos estaban sentados descansando de tanto bailar, de repente a Matsumoto sugirió que jugaran Strip póker, todos aceptaron pero el capitán Hitsugaya y Hinamori no estaban convencidos, la ver esto todos los demás respondieron a coro: "Oh, ya entiendo, solo quieres que Hinamori te vea, cierto Hitsugaya? Y tú solo quieres verlo a él, cierto?", "N-n-no es eso…es solo que creo que no es buen juego una boda" dijo Hinamori mirando a el capitán Hitsugaya.

"Lo mismo pienso, es degradante desnudarse y además frente a recién casados?, no gracias" afirmó el joven capitán y se marchó del lugar. Ante tal comentario la pareja de recién casados recapacitó y decidieron no jugar luego se marcharon a la terraza del lugar para apreciar la luna, era una escena realmente romántica, pero adentro la situación era totalmente distinta: todos excepto Hinamori estaban totalmente borrachos y semi-desnudos, habían algunos que se fueron a las habitaciones para "disfrutar y aprovechar" la noche, como Matsumoto y Yumichika, y Renji y Tatsuki.

Rukia escuchaba los ruidos lujuriosos que salían de las puertas e imaginaba todo tipo de cosas que no deberían estar en su mente si no en la de Keigo. De repente Ichigo entró y al ver a la pelinegra desanimada y mirando hacia el piso decidió no hablar sobre lo que acabó de ocurrir "Vamos Rukia, los demás nos están esperando" dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"S-si…" le respondió Rukia mientras se paraba y empezaba a caminar detrás de él hacia el salón, ninguno menciono nada en todo el camino hacia el salón, ambos pensaban lo que ocurrió antes de que Keigo los interrumpiera y arruinara el momento. Ichigo necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, era como una bomba de tiempo, en cualquier momento podía estallar "Demonios Keigo maldito pervertido, por tu culpa no lo logre" se lamentaba el pelinaranja. Pero el ambiente cambio totalmente cuando llegaron al salón, estaba Ikkaku junto a Hinamori, él estaba completamente ebrio y se le estaba insinuando de una forma no muy linda… "Oye preciosa, no quieres ir un rato al 2° piso?, allí hay varias camas, que te parece si lo aprovechamos?" decía el calvo con un tono tembloroso mientras le tomaba la cintura.

"I-Ikkaku-san, por favor detente" rogaba Hinamori intentando que Ikkaku le soltara la cintura, de repente se escucho un fuerte golpe arriba, pero nadie le tomo importancia. Ichigo y Rukia dejando de lado lo que paso arriba intentaban ayudar a Hinamori pero Ikkaku se puso violento, tomo una mesa e intento golpear a Ichigo. Antes de que el pelinaranja se defendiera apareció el capitán Hitsugaya , golpeo en la cara a Ikkaku con una botella y se llevo a Hinamori de ahí en un parpadeo, nadie reacciono si no hasta que Toshiro le grito a Ichigo "Gracias por distraerlo!".Ikkaku quedo inconsciente y tendido en el suelo

"Rukia… es tarde, que te parece si nos vamos?" le pregunto el shinigami a la pelinegra.

"De acuerdo…"le respondió esta mientras caminaban hacia la salida dejando atrás el centro de eventos y los ruidos lujuriosos.

Los días continuos a la fiesta transcurrieron con normalidad excepto en una cosa, ya no se dirigían la palabra a menos que fuera necesario, no conversaban a la hora de la cena, cuando se levantaban se saludaban y despedían como se debía, pero nada más que eso, ninguno quería cruzar palabra por temor a empeorar mas su situación.

Luego, de alrededor de 2 semanas luego de la fiesta Orihime y Ishida invitaron a Renji, Tatsuki, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Toshiro, Hinamori, Ichigo y Rukia a una cena en su casa. Como no querían faltar a la primera cena que ofrecían Ishida y Orihime como recién casados así que aceptaron, pero no estaban seguros de cómo iba a resultar. La cena era al día siguiente de la invitación así que tuvieron poco tiempo para preparar su vestuario, pero al final de cuentas era muy bueno, ambos se veían excelente. Ichigo estaba usando unos jeans negros, zapatillas deportivas, una polera roja y una chaqueta deportiva blanca, mientras que Rukia simplemente estaba con unos jeans, una polera negra que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y unas zapatillas blancas. Al llegar todos estaban sentados en la mesa esperándolos, la noche transcurrió entre bromas y juegos, al final. Cuando todos terminaron de comer Ishida y Orihime se levantaron y a dúo dijeron "Chicos, como saben luego de la boda viene la luna de miel, sabemos que es algo de la pareja y que tiene que ser romántico, pero hemos pasado por tanto juntos que decidimos invitarlos a Tokio, donde será ésta" de repente Orihime empezó a explicar todo "Sabemos que es extraño, pero…vamos Tatsuki-chan me llevo al altar, no puedo haber algo menos ortodoxo que eso… así que les parece?"

Nadie sabía que decir, hasta que Matsumoto se paro y con una gran sonrisa dijo: "Porque no? Será divertido y si ustedes quieren, alguien me apoya?"

Luego de intercambiar miradas todos aceptaron con emoción y esperaban que llegara ese día, luego de acordar los horarios y la movilización la noche siguió entre chistes y risas. Luego de que la cena Ichigo y Rukia se fueron al departamento y no dijeron ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, cuando llegaron ambos se sacaron los zapatos y se bañaron, dejaron las cosas listas para sus deberes de mañana y se pusieron el pijama, luego cada uno se fue a su habitación.

"Me pregunto si podre arreglar las cosas con Ichigo…" pensaba Rukia en su cuarto mirando el techo "Ese imbécil siempre se burla de mí y mi estatura, pero igual quiero a esa cabeza de zanahoria, siempre me protege y me anima" pensaba la pelinegra recordando cuando Ichigo fue hasta la sociedad de almas para rescatarla "Se atrevió a desafiar a nii-sama y logro rescatarme", al decir esto Rukia se dio vuelta y se quedo dormida al poco tiempo.

Mientras Ichigo también se quedo pensando pero no sobre el pasado sino sobre el futuro "Bien, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad y planear bien todo" pensaba el pelinaranja mientras buscaba una libreta para anotar todos los detalles que pudieran interferir con su plan "Veamos, si a alguien se le ocurre invitarnos a algún lugar... y si hay un accidente… por si aparece un hollow", el shinigami anotaba cada una de las posibilidades y como contrarrestarlas "Bien, todo listo" dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama a dormir.

Orihime e Ishida propusieron que la "luna miel" sería en 3 días, se encontrarían en su casa y desde allí se irían todos juntos en el tren hacia Tokio. Los días pasaron y estaba todo listo para partir, esos 3 días siguieron como de costumbre, Ichigo y Rukia no conversaban, el día antes del viaje debían arreglar sus maletas con ropa y todo eso "Oye Rukia… no has visto mi polera negra?" le pregunto el shinigami a la pelinegra.

"Cual de todas tus poleras negras?" le respondió Rukia en tono burlón olvidando que no habían conversado en 2 semanas "N ni siquiera puedes ver el piso en tu habitación, no me extraño que no encuentres una polera" diciendo esto se puso a buscar entre los cerros de ropa que tenía en el piso. "No eres mi madre…no tienes derecho a regañarme" le respondió el pelinaranja mientras también se ponía a buscar la ropa, sacaron alrededor de 7 poleras negras.

"Bien… cual querías?" le pregunto con burla Rukia.

"Cállate…" le respondió Ichigo gruñendo mientras amontonaba todas sus poleras en la maleta "Bien, estoy listo para el viaje". Rukia lo miro confundida, lo único que estaba "listo" era un bulto arrugado de poleras, pantalones y ropa interior metido en una maleta.

"Ichigo, sabes que eso no es empacar…cierto? Solo metiste la ropa en la maleta, ni siquiera la doblaste. Incluso yo que soy una shinigami del seireitei se que se debe doblar la ropa antes de meterla a la maleta" diciendo esto la pelinegra empezó a doblar la ropa de Ichigo mientras este la miraba, cuando empezó a doblar su ropa interior este se puso rojo "Oye quien te crees enana?!" grito mientras la apartaba de la maleta.

"Oh…ya veo, tienes miedo de que vea tus calzoncillos con corazones" se burlo la shinigami mientras salía de la habitación. Ichigo quería golpearla en la cara… calzoncillos de corazones?

"Oye tu enana del demonio, ven aquí, yo no tengo ningún calzoncillo de corazón, entendido?" el pelinaranja señalaba el piso para que Rukia se parara allí.

"Si, si como digas, pero que te quede claro…no soy ninguna enana…POSTE DE 3 METR-", antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el shinigami apoyo su codo sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra "I-I-ICHIGO IMBECIL! Saca tu maldito brazo de mi cabeza, INSPECTOR DE ATMOSFERA!" al decir esto empujo el brazo de Ichigo e hizo que cayera.

"Oye llaverito, no es mi culpa que seas tan pequeña" le respondió mientras todavía estaba en el suelo.

"Bueno, me largo…" al decir esto la pelinegra salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con furia, pero a la vez estaba aliviada "Por fin, ahora no será raro hablar con Ichigo y tampoco será incomodo" pensaba la shinigami mientras se acostaba a dormir para poder despertarse temprano mañana.

"Ah.. enana siempre me sacas de quicio, pero gracias a esta pelea al fin hablamos, que alivio ahora no será extraño hablarle en Tokio" luego de un rato de seguir arreglando sus cosas, Ichigo se acostó y empezó a dormir profundamente, el único problema era que eran las 3 de la madrugada y el tren partía a las 6:30, por lo tanto debían estar en casa de Inoue a las 5, no sería un día fácil para el shinigami.


	4. Capitulo 4: El viaje comienza

-"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!"- Gritó Orihime con una gran energía a pesar de ser las 5 de la madrugada "Apresúrense!".

-"Ya vamos Inoue"- le respondió Ichigo con un tono de voz tembloroso y una cara de zombi debido a solo haber dormido 2 horas -"Solo…déjanos guardar las cosas…en el auto. Y no grites, puedes despertar a los vecinos…"- mientras el shinigami le decía esto Rukia lo debía afirmar porque se caía del sueño, literalmente.

-"Vamos Ichigo… DES-PIER-TA!"- le dijo la pelinegra mientras lo abofeteaba -"No me obligues a tirarte agua fría, sabes que lo haré y además lo disfrutaré…"-

-"Está bien, está bien ya desperté!"-Grito el pelinaranja mientras daba un salto en dirección al auto -"Bien, que esperan, suban hay que apresurarse"- ahora el estaba apresurando a los demás, quienes seguían subiendo cosas al auto.

-"De acuerdo…todo listo, vámonos"- les dijo Ishida a todos mientras se subían al auto y partían a la estación de trenes.

Al llegar todos estaban emocionados, excepto Ichigo, todavía no podía procesar donde estaban, aun tenía mucho sueño, Rukia al ver que estaba todavía en un estado deplorable decidió despertarlo de una buena vez -"Oye Ichigo…"-.

-"Si Rukia...?"-Al decir esto el shinigami recibió una patada directamente en la cara -"QUE TE PASA RUKIA?! No tenias porque golpearme…enana"- el pelinaranja se dio media vuelta en dirección a los demás, quienes miraban la escena como si fuera una comedia.

-"Oye idiota, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames enana?"- le respondió la shinigami de baja estatura mandándole una mirada asesina -"Ahora que despertarte, vámonos, perderemos el tren"- mientras tiraba al pelinaranja por el cuello de la camisa en dirección al tren.

-"Oye, no soy un niño pequeño, puedo caminar por mi cuenta!"- protestaba Ichigo, pero ya era tarde, ya estaban en el tren camino a Tokio.

El tren tenía 2 hileras de asientos, 2 asientos en cada hilera, se fueron sentados así: Toshiro y Hinamori, Renji y Tatsuki, Ishida y Orihime, Rangiku y Yumichika, y Rukia e Ichigo, todos conversaban sobre su vida y hubo algunos que estaban jugando cartas, mientras que Ichigo dormía profundamente y Rukia dibujaba al conejo Chappy en su libreta

-"Idiota, esto te pasa por no dormir, quien sabe que obscenidades te quedaste haciendo hasta las 3 de la mañana…"- mientras la pelinegra pensaba en esto se sonrojó. -"No Rukia…no puedes pensar en eso, definitivamente no son pensamientos que deberían estar en tu mente, si Nii-sama lo averiguara seguramente de reprendería"-

Mientras pensaba en esto se movió demasiado y casi pasa a llevar a Ichigo, este se movió ligeramente y quedo con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Rukia, la shinigami al percatarse de la situación en la que estaba optó por no moverse hasta que Ichigo despertara debido a que este estaba realmente cansado. Mientras, los demás disfrutaban de la escena. Llego un momento en el que Ichigo abrazó el brazo de Rukia para estar más cómodo, al sentir esto la shinigami se puso totalmente roja, la escena era divertida de ver, pero para Rukia era de todo menos divertida

-"Ichigo…oye Ichigo…"- le susurraba la shinigami al pelinaranja, pero al ver que este no reaccionaba supuso que debía tomar medidas, tomó la caja de jugo que les habían dado de merienda y le puso la pajilla en la nariz, luego de unos segundo Ichigo despertó súbitamente limpiándose y rascándose la nariz

-"Oye enana que se supone que haces?!"- le lanzo una mirada intimidante para cualquier otra persona que no fuera Rukia -"Solo tenias que hablarme, no tenias ninguna razón por la cual hacerme beber jugo por la nariz!"-.

-"Si tenía una… estabas durmiendo en mi hombro y si seguías así me empezarías a babear mi polera"- le respondió la shinigami con un tono burlón -"Además es divertido molestarte"-

-"Rukia…!"- al decir esto el shinigami se dio media vuelta en dirección a la ventana y apoyo su cara contra el cristal, le dolía la cara al dormir, pero no quería volver a abrazar a Rukia, por lo menos no hasta que se confesara -"Bien, hoy es el día, nada puede salir mal hoy"- pensaba el pelinaranja mientras se quedaba dormido otra vez.

El viaje en tren dura 3 horas, así que Ichigo recuperó energías, fue el primero en bajar e ir a buscar las maletas -"Oigan apresúrense, vayan a buscar un taxi mientras traigo las maletas"- les gritó el pelinaranja al resto mientras cargaba todas las maletas en su espalda.

-"Kurosaki-kun, no tienes que apresurarte tanto, en el hotel hay reservación"- le dijo Orihime mientras le ayudaba a poner las maletas en el taxi -"Bien, nos dividiremos, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida y yo no iremos en un taxi. Mientras que Tatsuki, Renji-san, Hitsugaya-kun y Hinamori se irán en otro, Rangiku-san y Yumichika me dijeron que querían pasear solos así que ellos nos se encontraran con nosotros después…bien vámonos."

- El viaje al hotel fue como cualquier otro, con algunas peleas de parte de Ichigo y Rukia y con risas nerviosas de parte de Orihime, mientras que Ishida miraba a por la ventana.

El hotel era de 5 estrellas, tenia 6 pisos con 8 habitaciones cada uno, un comedor en donde se servía el desayuno y donde también se celebraban eventos especiales.

-"Buenos días"- le dijo Ishida al gerente del hotel -"Tengo una reservación a nombre de Ishida Uryuu, 5 habitaciones dobles por 4 noches"-. Con una mirada despectiva el gerente empezó a buscar

-"Si, aquí esta, todas las habitaciones están en el 6° piso, no es inconveniente verdad?"- le dijo el gerente mientras le pasaba unos papeles para hacer oficial el ingreso Ishida firmo los papeles y les entrego a cada uno una llave

-"Bien la habitación n° 47 es la nuestra, Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki tienen la 48, Renji y Tatsuki la 46, Hitsugaya y Hinamori la 45 y Yumichika y Matsumoto-san la 44, alguien tiene alguna objeción?...no? que bien. A las 8 en punto nos juntamos aquí para ir de fiesta, hasta esa hora pueden hacer lo que sea pero sean puntuales"- mientras empezaba a subir al ascensor recordó algo -"Ah… y no pierdan sus llaves"-.

Rukia e Ichigo subieron y dejaron sus cosas en el closet, ninguno salió, Ichigo se puso a ver TV y Rukia optó por dormir -"Ese imbécil cabeza de zanahoria no me dejo dormir en todo el viaje con sus ronquidos"- pensaba mientras se recostaba en la cama para tomar una siesta.

-"Espero que no ronque hoy, más le vale, si no creo que dormiré en el baño… sería mejor que dormir con un oso al lado"- Al decir esto soltó una pequeña risita.

Mientras el pelinaranja veía las noticias de la mañana, pero al ver que la shinigami se había dormido tomo su chaqueta y fue al centro de Tokio para comprarle un regalo

-"Espero que no despierte, si despierta me podre despedir de mi vida"- pensaba mientras bajaba en el ascensor -"Veamos, que le puede gustar a esa enana… algo que sea romántico, que no sea de amistad para hacerle ver que quiero ser más que su amigo…"- al decir esto vio que Tatsuki lo escucho y echó a correr, el shinigami corrió detrás de ella hasta que la pudo alcanzar

-"Oye, no sabías que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?!-" le grito el shinigami con una mirada nerviosa.

-"Que conversación? Si estabas hablando solo en medio del pasillo, además si quieres te puedo ayudar"- le respondió Tatsuki empujándolo. -"Vamos, mientras caminamos al centro cuéntame cómo planeas decirle"-.

Ichigo haciendo puchero le empezó a contar "Bien… esperare a la última noche, si ese día vamos a un pub o bar, a Rukia no le gusta mucho, así que se terminaría cansando y pidiéndome que la lleve de vuelta al hotel camino allí pasaremos por el parque que está cerca y le diré… que te parece?... ah, además le voy a dar el regalo que estaba a punto de comprar cuando tu apareciste"-.

Tatsuki lo miró y soltó una carcajada tremenda mientras le golpeaba la espalda -"Planeaste todo muy bien, cierto?, tanto te importa que sea perfecto?"- le dijo la pelinegra limpiándose una lagrima del ojo -"Bien… ahora en que te puedo ayudar?"-.

-"Bien…veamos necesito que ese día los convenzas de que no se vallan al hotel, eso sería muy incomodo y… me puedes ayudar a encontrar un regalo para Rukia?"- le dijo el shinigami con una mirada de esperanza.

–"Tsk, está bien, pero tienes idea de que le puedo gustar?"

-"Honestamente no, solo sé que le gustan los peluches, en especial del conejo ese…como se llamaba… Chappy!"- le respondió el pelinaranja rascándose la nuca.

-"Bien, aquí cerca hay una tienda de peluches y si no hay nada allí, hay una joyería en la otra cuadra"- al decir esto lo empujo para que se apresurara – "Rápido… o quieres que Kuchiki se dé cuenta de que no estás?"

Al imaginar lo que le pasaría si no estaba allí cuando Rukia despertara a Ichigo se le formo un nudo en el estomago. –"D-de acuerdo, entonces hay que apresurarse"- ahora era el pelinaranja el que empujaba a Tatsuki.

Al llegar a la tienda a Ichigo se le iluminaron los ojos al ver un peluche gigante de 2 conejos

-"Me lo llevo, a Rukia le va a encantar"- le dijo a Tatsuki mientras lo cargaba en su espalda.

-"Se lo piensas dar en el parque?"

-"Si… por?"

-"No puedes llevar eso a un parque sin que nadie lo note, y menos esconderlo lo podrían llevar"

-"Cierto, pero que más puede ser, aquí no hay ninguna otra cosa" le respondió el shinigami decepcionado.

-"Vamos a la joyería"

Al llegar examinaron cada cm de la tienda, pero no había nada suficientemente bueno, hasta que Ichigo encontró algo perfecto; escondido entre los anillos de fantasía estaba un juego de collares, una pareja de conejos que estaban unidos por un gancho en la mano de cada uno, se podían separar y volver a unir, las veces que fuera necesario, eran lindos por separado pero si estaban juntos eran perfectos.

-"Esto es perfecto" le dijo el pelinaranja a Tatsuki con un brillo en los ojos

-"Tienes razón, lo puedes llevar en el bolsillo y estoy segura que le va a encantar"

Se devolvieron al hotel pero como Tatsuki tenían cosas que hacer Ichigo se fue solo, admirando el regalo para Rukia con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

**Gracias por haber seguido el fic hasta aquí :D. Se que la historia es extraña, pero pense "Porque no?"**

**Espero sus reviews :'D**


	5. Capitulo 5: Preparándose para la fiesta

Rukia acababa de despertar de su siesta, fue al baño, miró la hora, eran las siete de la tarde y como aun le quedaba tiempo antes de salir todos juntos, bajó al comedor y pidió un té, volvió a subir y cuando estaba terminando su té, abruptamente reacciono y se dio cuenta de que Ichigo no estaba

-"Ese imbécil, me dejó sola… lo voy a matar" gritó a la vez que se paraba en dirección a la puerta para ir a buscar al shinigami, pero este entró de la nada con el pequeño paquete en sus manos.

La pelinegra chocó con el pecho de Ichigo provocando que éste dejara caer el paquete, el shinigami preocupado de que pudiera ver que había dentro la tomó rápidamente y lo apretó en su puño pero Rukia lo vio de reojo.

-"Oh, hola Rukia, dormiste bien?"- preguntó el pelinaranja con una sonrisa forzada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-"Si…sin tus ronquidos de oso es muy fácil dormir"-le respondió la shinigami de baja estatura mientras intentaba ver la caja en el puño de Ichigo como si tuviera rayos X –"Oye, si ibas a salir podrías habérmelo dicho… además por qué andas tan respetuoso?, normalmente me hubieras dicho: Oye enana, fíjate por donde andas!-con una mirada de curiosidad le pregunto:-"Oye…y que tienes en esa caja?"

Al escuchar esta pregunta Ichigo se puso muy nervioso, no era como decirle "es un regalo que te voy a dar cuando me declare ante ti", tuvo que pensar y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que usar de excusa el matrimonio de Orihime e Ishida.

-"…estee, como no les di regalo de bodas a Ishida y Orihime les fui a comprar algo, pero no te lo voy a mostrar, puede que lo rompas y además se los voy a dar el ultimo día…"-el tono en el que hablaba el pelinaranja no convencía a Rukia pero no tuvo más remedio que creerle.

-"Esta bien, pero pudiste haberme despertado para que te acompañara" la decir esto Rukia se dio media vuelta en dirección al baño –"Oye… apresúrate, en 1 hora hay que bajar para reunirse con los demás".

-"Esta bien quien se baña primer…"- Ichigo no pudo terminar porque la pelinegra ya estaba en la ducha-"De acuerdo…te espero" .

Pasaron alrededor de 10 min antes de que Rukia saliera del baño, Ichigo estaba viendo TV y no se percato de que lo único que estaba usando la shinigami era una toalla que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas y sus hombros.

-"Oye, idiota te vas a duchar o te vas a quedar ahí para siempre"- le preguntó Rukia con su habitual mirada cortante.

El shinigami la miró y no pudo dejar de mirarla, siempre se veía a Rukia vistiendo vestidos largos y jeans, pero nunca minifalda, jamás mostraba sus piernas hasta el muslo, Ichigo era el único que la había visto, y en innumerables ocasiones cuando salía de la ducha en el departamento, pero ahora parecía que nunca antes la había visto, se quedo mirándola por lo menos 1 min con un color rojo en toda la cara que no era nada sutil.

-"Oye, tú el imbécil de cabello naranja, te vas a mover o voy a tener que traer la ducha hacia ti?"-le preguntó la pelinegra también con un notable rubor en las mejillas.

-"S-si, disculpa, me quedé pensando en algo…"- le respondió el shinigami mientras caminaba hacia el baño evitando mirar a Rukia de nuevo.

Mientras Ichigo se duchaba Rukia se estaba vistiendo y mientras sacaba un jeans oscuro botó el paquete que tanto había cuidado Ichigo, tenía la tentación de abrirla… y no la pudo resistir la abrió y encontró el juego de collares de conejos, sus ojos se iluminaron y se puso celosa de que Ishida y Orihime tuvieran esos collares.

-"Ichigo… estúpido él sabe que me encanta cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con conejos..." -hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos para reflexionar bien si realmente era para la pareja de recién casados- "Lo habrá comprado para mi…?, no, es imposible aunque yo sienta algo por el es imposible que sea mutuo… pero por cómo se me quedó viendo cuando salí de la ducha"- se toma la cara con las manos para ocultar el sonrojo- "Existen 2 opciones: O me está afectando el aire romántico de este hotel o realmente le gusto" Rukia no se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta y que Ichigo estaba saliendo del baño.

-"Oye… que tienes en las mano…?... HEY, ENANA NO TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS ESTO, LO PUEDES ROMPER!" el pelinaranja estaba saliendo del baño usando solo una toalla par cubrirse, pero al verla con la caja cerrada entre las manos le gritó-"Espero que no lo hayas abierto…".

-"Claro que no imbécil, solo se calló porque estaba sacando una polera…" de repente se percató de que solo estaba usando los pantalones y el sostén mientras sostenía la polera en su mano –"KYAAA!, me voy a vestir al baño" al decir esto solo entro al baño y se empezó a secar el pelo para callar sus pensamientos.

-"Esta bien, pero no fue mi culpa que a ti se te haya olvidado vestirte".

El shinigami se apresuro en vestirse para que Rukia no lo regañara, cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra abrió la caja y tomó los collares.

-"Demonios… la enana los vio, puede que empiece a sospechar…entonces habrá un cambio de planes" pensó mientras dejaba una nota diciendo que iba a buscar algo para beber, pero en realidad iba a hablar con Tatsuki.

Al llegar la habitación tocó la puerta y Renji y Tatsuki salieron:

-"Hola, que te trae por aquí?"- le preguntó el pelirrojo

-"Hola Renji, puedo hablar con Tatsuki un momento?-

-"Claro, pas..."-

-"Espera, Ichigo… el tema del cual quieres hablarme tiene relación con Rukia?"- interrumpió Tatsuki.

-"Si, por qué preguntas?-

-"Lo suponía… bien no hay que seguir guardando el secreto"- la frase que venía a continuación no le gustaba nada a Ichigo- "Renji, adivina, Ichigo se le va a confesar a Kuchiki-san, no es genial?"

-"Bien Ichigo"- le dijo el pelirrojo al shinigami mientras lo abrazaba- "Y…? cuando lo harás?"

-"Bien eso es de lo que quería hablar, veras le compré un regalo a Rukia y lo encontró, entonces ya sospecha. Y no quiero que llegue el momento le diga un discurso muy largo para que después me diga: si ya lo sabía. No quiero que eso pase, por esa razón- en la mitad de la frase puso una mirada de suplica- pueden distraer a los demás en el pub cuando le avise para que pueda ir con Rukia al parque y confesarme?-

Renji y Tatsuki se miraron y comenzaron a reír, luego de muchas carcajadas le respondieron al unísono:

-"Claro que si, como no haríamos algo tan simple por un amigo"-

-Gracias, se los agradezco much…"- miró su reloj y ya era hora que Rukia saliera del baño así que se despidió rápidamente y llegó a su habitación justo a tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o

A las 8 en punto todos estaban reunidos en el 1° piso del hotel listos para partir:

-"Bien, en 5 min saldremos y nos devolveremos todos juntos, a menos que alguien se sienta mal o se aburra, de acuerdo"- Ishida planeó todo muy bien para que no hubiera ningún inconveniente.

-"De acuerdo…de acuerdo"- le respondieron todos juntos como si lo hubieran planeado.

Ichigo estaba listo, tenía los collares y había previsto todo, que Rukia no se aburriera o que incluso que apareciera un Arrancar de la nada, aunque estuviera listo para cualquier inconveniente igualmente se sentía nervioso, pero ya no había vuelta atras, esa noche se declararía a Rukia Kuchiki.


	6. Capitulo 6: La fiesta

_**Hola,gracias por seguir el fic hasta aquí :D enserio, no pense que mas de 3 personas lo siguieran, pero lo siguen 7 considerando la idea de hacer un genderbender IchiRuki, no se que opinan?. pero no se me ocurren nombres para Rukia e Ichigo, digo no puedes decirle Rukia a un hombre y Ichigo no suena de mujer, así que me pueden dejar algunos nombres que creen que , aqui esta el capitulo.**_

* * *

El grupo de amigos se dirigía hacia el pub pero Ichigo se detuvo en un parque cercano con la escusa de que tenía que comprar algo en la tienda de al lado, pero en realidad estaba dejando unas flores escondidas en los arbustos para dárselas a Rukia.

Ichigo estaba demasiado nervioso, mientras caminaba al pub repasaba mentalmente todos los problemas y como solucionarlos, el shinigami estaba demasiado distraído: todos conversaban y se reían mientras que él caminaba con la mirada pérdida y cuando llegaron a la puerta del local, el joven de cabello anaranjado pasó de largo, entonces Tatsuki y Renji lo tuvieron que guiar y le preguntaron que andaba mal:

-"Oye Ichigo, tengo la ligera sospecha de que estas nervioso…relájate, piensa que hoy te sacaras un gran peso de encima"- le dijo Renji con la esperanza de que lo animara

-"Si, lo sé pero no puedo dejar de pensar que algo va a salir mal"- le respondió el pelinaranja- "Tengo que repasar todo el plan de nuevo… veamos"- mientras decía esto ya habían llegado a la mesa y se preparaban para ordenar la comida.

-"Bueno, pero recuerda tienes que actuar normal hasta que lo hagas o sino Rukia sospechará mas"- le advirtió Tatsuki mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Todos reían, bailaban y bebían incluso Rukia salió a bailar, lo cual no se le da mucho, pero al fin y al cabo se divirtió. Ichigo era el único que estaba en la mesa, estaba revolviendo la salsa con las papas fritas, tenía una mirada de concentración, tal vez demasiada concentración no permitía que nadie lo molestara. Como todos lo veían tan solo y aburrido decidieron dejar de bailar y acompañarlo.

-"Oye Ichigo, parece que estas algo solo, te parece si te acompañamos?"- le preguntó Tatsuki.

-"Ah, ah… si como quieran, siéntense- le respondió el shinigami sin mirarla

-"Bien, ya que no hay nada que estamos aquí, porque no jugamos a algo, no hay mucha gente aquí así que no hay que tener vergüenza"- propuso Matsumoto con una sonrisa macabra.

-"Bien y que propones?"- le preguntó Toshiro, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

-"Verdad o reto, que les parece?- Todos sabían bien la respuesta y al parecer que no les gustó nada.

-"Bien, ya que no hay de otra"- le respondieron todos al unísono

-"Renji, pásame la botella"-al decir esto les ordenó a todos que se sentaran alrededor de la mesa.

-"Yo empiezo"- giró la botella y se detuvo en Hinamori – "Verdad o Reto?"

-"…Verdad", le respondió temerosa de lo que Matsumoto le pudiera preguntar

-"Déjame pensar… tu y Hitsugaya-taicho están saliendo?"

-"Eh, eh?"- con sonrojo en las mejillas que hacía ver claro el cabello de Renji, Hinamori intentaba evadir la pregunta hasta que Toshiro interrumpió

-"¡SI, HINAMORI Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!, ALGÚN PROBLEMA?"- Hitsugaya se paró y golpeó la mesa.

-"Shiro-chan..."- Hinamori solo lo miraba sorprendida y a la vez aliviada.

-"No hay ningún problema, solo andaba de curiosa"- le respondió Rangiku rascándose la nuca.

Hitsugaya y Hinamori quedaron helados, dijeron eso por nada, solo complacieron a Matsumoto

-"Matsumoto…" le dijo Toshiro con una venita en la sien -"Por lo menos nos sacamos un peso de encima… no Hinamori? " Preguntó el shinigami peliblanco con una gran sonrisa.

-"Si"

-"Oye, gira la botella"- le pidió Rangiku.

Giró la botella y se detuvo en Rukia, todos la miraron con impaciencia, la shinigami de pequeña estatura se quedó petrificada.

-"Verdad o reto Rukia-chan?"- le preguntó con cariño Hinamori

-"Mm… verdad" la Kuchiki no estaba segura si era la mejor opción, pero si decía verdad tal vez que le hubieran hecho hacer?

-"Dime… te gusta vivir con Ichigo?"- Hinamori no sabía bien a que retarla así que optó por algo fácil, por eso Rukia respiró aliviada porque podía responder sin ningún compromiso, digo son amigos pueden convivir juntos sin problemas

-"… si, no da problemas, ayuda en la cocina y no es desordenado así que, sí me gusta vivir con Ichigo"- al escuchar la respuesta de la shinigami, Ichigo se sonrojó ligeramente y todos alrededor excepto Rukia lo notaron, como Renji y Tatsuki estaban a su lado lo golpearon con los codos en el estomago.

-"Supongo que ahora es mi turno"- dijo la pelinegra mientras giraba la botella, la cual se detuvo en Renji. -"jejeje… Renji… verdad o reto?"- al pronunciar estas palabras se podía percibir un tono macabro en la voz de la shinigami.

-"Reto…" el pelirrojo sabía que Rukia no tramaba nada bueno y se asustó realmente mucho cuando la botella se detuvo en él.

-"…Bien…"- la Kuchiki tenía una sonrisa perversa dibujada en el rostro –"Te reto...a… ¡BESAR A TATSUKI!"- la última parte la dijo poniéndose de pie y apuntando a Tatsuki, todos miraron fijamente a Renji esperando su respuesta.

-"Q-q-que?, te has vuelto loca Ruki...-" el pelirrojo no pudo decir más porque Tatsuki lo interrumpió con un tierno beso –"Tatsuki, se suponía que era un secreto"- le dijo Renji sonrojado mientras miraba a otro lado.

-"Bien, es tu turno Renji"- le dijo la pelinegra como si nada hubiera pasado pero con una pequeña risita entre dientes.

Renji giró la botella y se detuvo en Matsumoto, pero Rukia se paró y se marchó hacia la barra para beber algo (aunque no le gustara mucho el alcohol era mejor que seguir jugando y arriesgándose a que le preguntaran algo incomodo), Ichigo solo la miraba fijamente mientras todos los demás jugaban y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, literalmente solo tenía ojos para Rukia. Luego de un tiempo decidió que era hora de poner en marcha el plan.

-"Oye, tengo la ligera sospecha de que estas un poco aburrida"- dijo el pelinaranja mientras se sentaba al lado de la shinigami de pequeña estatura.

-"Hmp… si, preferiría irme al hotel a descansar"- le respondió Rukia al shinigami mientras revolvía la bebida que había pedido.

-"Si quieres nos podemos ir, además yo tampoco me estoy divirtiendo"-

-"De acuerdo"- Rukia no lo pensó dos veces, realmente quería irse

La pareja de shinigamis se despidió y el pelinaranja le dio la señal a Renji y Tatsuki para que no dejaran que los demás se fueran.

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana y hacía mucho frío, había luna llena y muchas estrellas, estaban cerca del parque y el shinigami de cabello anaranjado estaba realmente nervioso, si algo salía mal no se lo perdonaría. Al llegar parque Ichigo se puso repentinamente en frente de Rukia y la detuvo.

-"Oye, muévete hace frío y no me quiero congelar"- protestó la shinigami de pequeña estatura.

-"Rukia… hay algo que quiero decirte, no es fácil pero quiero que lo sepas de una vez por tod…"-

-"Que?, que manchaste mi peluche de chappy con té, ya lo sabía ahora vámonos"

-"No Rukia, no es eso"

-"Que le echaste cloro a mis pantalones?, si también lo sabía"- Rukia lo seguía interrumpiendo.

-"No Rukia, escucham…"-

-"Que botaste los aros que me regaló nii-sama?"

-"CON UN DEMONIO RUKIA, YA ME CANSASTE, LO DIRÉ Y NO ME INTERRUMPAS: TE QUIERO!"-

* * *

Chan,chan,chaaann. Soy tan ruda que dejo el fic hasta aqui, muajajaja, les agradesco de nuevo:gracias por seguir el fic y les adcierto que no le quedan mas de 2 capitulos.


	7. Capitulo 7: Al fin

Ultimo capitulo :'( . Bueno gracias a los que siguieron el fanfic y bueno los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

-"…TE QUIERO RUKIA!"- el parque quedó en completo silencio cuando se escucharon estas palabras de la boca del pelinaranja, Rukia no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía si había escuchado bien pero igualmente se sonrojo demasiado.

-"Q-q-que e-estás diciendo idiota?"- la shinigami pudo articular esta pregunta con mucha dificultad, las palabras no le salían de la boca.

-"Rukia, sabes lo que dije y no lo repetiré, me costó mucho decirlo en primer lugar"- el shinigami también estaba sonrojado pero quería mostrar seguridad –

-"Ichigo…"- la pelinegra solo lo miraba sin pronunciar palabra –"D-desde cuando tu…?"

-"Mira, sé que es muy extraño, te quiero mucho soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes, lo sé pero de igual forma quiero que aceptes esto independiente de cuál sea tu respuesta"- Ichigo estaba sacando la pequeña cajita que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, lentamente la abrió y sacó los collares, Rukia lo único que podía hacer era mirar con impaciencia el pequeño paquete –"Ayer me pasé toda la tarde buscando un regalo para ti, y como te gusta tanto el conejo chappy pensé en comprar esto. Son dos collares con un conejo cada uno, se pueden unir y separar, por si solos se ven bien, pero si están juntos se complementan, como tú y yo. Recuerdas cuando perdí mis poderes?, te extrañé demasiado, era extraño no tener alguien entrando y saliendo de tu cuarto por la ventana cada cinco minutos, cuidándome las espaldas y sobre todo tu eres alguien muy especial para mí, me diste tus poderes para proteger a mi familia sabiendo que tendría consecuencias, te preocupaste por mí desde el primer momento y cuando volviste fuiste un rayo de luz para mí, no solo me devolviste mis poderes, sino que volviste a mí vida. Así que quiero saber si este sentimiento es correspondido- al decir la última parte Ichigo le colocó el collar a Rukia y luego se lo colocó él.

-"Ichigo, yo…"- la shinigami no pudo decir más, de la nada se abrió una gran garganta y apareció nadie más y nadie menos que el Espada 6: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Ambos shinigamis salieron de ese mundo en el que solamente ellos dos existían y se prepararon para luchar, Ichigo empuñó a Zangetsu y Rukia liberó el shikai de Sode no Shirayuki.

-"Kurosaki, he venido por la revancha"- el Espada de cabello celeste atacó sin previo aviso al shinigami con un cero a lo este último esquivo fácilmente –"Vaya Kurosaki, te has vuelto fuerte, esta será una pelea interesante"

-"Grimmjow, por qué estás aquí?, que quieres?"- el Espada no respondió por lo tanto el pelinaranja empezó a usar la fuerza –"BAN-KAI, Getsuga Tensho"

Empezó una lucha entre arrancar y shinigami, Rukia no podía hacer nada, si se metía era muy probable que resultara gravemente herida. De repente Grimmjow lanzó un cero hacia Rukia, el shinigami pelinaranja no se percató de ello y no pudo reaccionar rápidamente, la pelinegra solo pudo crear una pared de hielo con su zanpakuto pero no fue suficiente como para parar con totalidad el poder del cero, Rukia quedó inconsciente y Ichigo se decidió a terminar esa inútil batalla ahora mismo. El shinigami ocupó su máscara de hollow y lanzo un Getsuga Tensho directo al Espada, éste salió herido gravemente y escapó a través de la garganta.

-"RUKIA!"-gritó Ichigo corriendo hacia ella y tomándola en brazos junto con su gigai.

Llegaron al hotel y el pelinaranja pasó rápidamente a la habitación, dejó a Rukia en la cama y sacando unos vendajes. Aunque el shinigami solo luchara con Zangetsu, le pidió personalmente a la capitana Unohana que alguien le enseñara kido curativo para ayudar a Rukia cuando estuviera herida, no era un experto pero era útil.

-"Rukia…resiste…"- mientras Ichigo colocaba unos vendajes en las heridas abiertas se podía notar que estaba agitado y no podía llamar a Orihime porque había dejado su celular en su cuerpo.

Luego de unos minutos de aplicar el kido, la shinigami de pequeña estatura estaba recuperando la conciencia, Ichigo al ver esto se le iluminó la cara pero a la vez sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-"Ichigo…"-

-"Rukia, no quiero que te vuelvas a ir, no me dejes… los 17 meses que pasé sin mis poderes y sin verte fueron insoportables. Y ahora ese imbécil de Grimmjow casi te aleja de mí otra vez."- el pelinaranja lloraba descontroladamente mientras estaba arrodillado a un lado de la cama con la cara entre los brazos –"Por favor…"- la pelinegra aún estaba confundida por el golpe del cero, pero sabía perfectamente donde quería llegar el shinigami.-

-"Ichigo, yo también te extrañé mucho. Era extraño no tener a quien molestar… no, enserio fue difícil, aunque yo podía verte cada vez que tenía una misión en Karakura, tu no me podías ver y no era lo mismo."- Rukia también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, de pronto Ichigo se levantó y se fue en dirección a la puerta.

-"Te dejaré descansar, además mi cuerpo está por ahí tirado así que voy a buscarlo"

Rukia solo se dio la vuelta e intentó dormir pero no podía debido a la confesión de Ichigo, debía expresar sus sentimientos.

-"Él siempre me ha protegido y apoyado"- la pelinegra estaba recordando todas la veces que Ichigo la había salvado y apoyado-"…Realmente quiero a ese idiota…"

El tiempo pasó lentamente, solo habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Ichigo salió pero parecían horas, afuera estaba lloviendo y había mucho viento Rukia ya estaba dormida con sus heridas casi curadas, solo tenía unos rasguños. El shinigami de cabello naranja entró en la habitación y se acostó en la cama al lado de Rukia. Luego de unas horas Ichigo escuchó unos pasos y pensó que a Rukia le había dado sed así que siguió durmiendo hasta que sintió algo que presionaba sus labios y cuando abrió los ojos Rukia estaba besándolo, el pelinaranja no sabía qué hacer, solo se quedó quieto y no hizo nada, luego de separarse la pelinegra sonrió.

-"R-R-R-Rukia"- el shinigami estaba totalmente rojo, pero por la oscuridad de la habitación no se notaba –"E-esto significa que aceptas mis sentimientos por ti?"

-"Claro que si idiota… además tu no fuiste el único que extrañó a alguien, me hacía falta estar contigo Ichigo, aunque te podía ver era difícil no poder conversar contigo, mi vida cambió drásticamente en el momento en el que te fuiste."

-"Sabes Rukia, planeé mucho como me iba a confesar, incluso tenía como contrarrestar que apareciera un espada, y así fue pero nunca vi venir que salieras herida, me preocupé mucho, jamás me perdonaré haber dejado que ese imbécil de Grimmjow te hirie-" La shinigami había vuelto a unir sus labios con los del pelinaranja haciéndolo callar debido a que no soportaba ver una mirada triste en él.

-"No te tienes que culpar Ichigo, yo fui la descuidada."- al escuchar estas palabras el shinigami se tranquilizó.

-"Gracias…"- hubo un silencio

-"Que sucede?"

-"Es que… ahora somos novios?"- preguntó Ichigo con algo de miedo por lo que Rukia pudiera responder.

-"Tsk, ni siquiera lo has pedido"- le respondió la pelinegra con un puchero desviando la mirada.

-"Hmp, está bien lo haré formalmente"- al decir esto se paró de la cama, alejó un poco a Rukia y luego se arrodillo tomando su mano –"Rukia Kuchiki, te quiero y por eso quiero que seas mi novia, me darías ese honor?"- la pelinegra soltó una pequeña risa.

-"No lo sé…déjame pensarlo"- se puso la mano en la barbilla y miró al techo -"Supongo que si, después de todo yo también te quiero"

Ichigo se paró y tomó a Rukia por los hombros mientras la besaba en la frente y luego le dio un abrazo.

-"Estuve esperando 5 años por este momento…"

-"Yo también Ichigo y al fin llegó"- finalmente recibió un beso de parte del pelinaranja, ese fue el momento más feliz de su vida hasta el momento, ella ya lo había besado, pero él nunca la había besado, unas lagrimas de alegría se resbalaron por su mejilla. –"Oye, sabes tengo sueño y además aun me duelen un poco las heridas."

-"Claro, lo había olvidado, hasta mañana" le respondió el shinigami con una sonrisa.

-"Sabes… podrías acompañarme?"-le preguntó la teniente del treceavo escuadrón

-"Que?...no me digas que la gran Rukia Kuchiki no puede dormir sola?"

-"Cállate… es solo que esta noche quiero dormir acompañada" le dijo con un puchero a la vez que cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la mirada, de repente sintió que Ichigo la elevó en el aire y la acostó, luego le acarició la mejilla.

-"Claro que si, no hay problema"- luego se acostó a su lado y la abrazó. –"Buenas noches, maña les daremos la noticia a todos y disfrutaremos el resto del viaje"

Rukia se quedó dormida al poco tiempo pero Ichigo se quedo mirándola y pensando sobre cómo será su vida de aquí en adelante. A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en el 1° piso del hotel.

-"Buenos días!"- saludaron todos al ver a Ichigo y Rukia bajado del ascensor.

-"Buenos días"- era extraño verlos de buen humor a ambos al mismo tiempo, cuando Rukia estaba de buen humor era porque había molestado a Ichigo y cuando Ichigo estaba de buen humor había molestado a Rukia. –"Se divirtieron anoche en el pub?"

-"Mmm, no duró mucho, Renji se embriagó demasiado y estuvo a punto de intoxicarse por lo que lo tuvimos que llevar de vuelta al hotel y como ya era muy tarde decidimos irnos todos."- le respondió Tatsuki riendo un poco al recordar el estado de Renji.

Luego se fueron al comedor para desayunar y en el camino Rangiku preguntó que había pasado cuando los dos se fueron temprano.

-"Bien, te lo diré"- pero no se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban escuchando –"Nos detuvimos en el parque que está cerca de aquí y… bueno, me confesé a Rukia pero antes de que respondiera el imbécil de Grimmjow atacó y me descuidé por un momento por lo que Rukia salió herida. La llevé de vuelta al hotel, allí le pedí que fuera mi novia y pues… aquí nos ves."- luego de que el shinigami terminara se produjo un silencio, seguido por felicitaciones y abrazos por parte de sus amigos.

El resto de las vacaciones transcurrieron con normalidad con solo una diferencia: Ichigo y Rukia eran pareja formalmente, con este cambio se la pareja de shinigamis irradiaba alegría, la cual se transmitía a todos sus amigos. Lo único que opacaba el ambiente era que de vez en cuando se podía notar preocupación en Ichigo, Rukia prefirió no decir nada hasta el último día en cuando ya llegaron a su departamento.

-"Ichigo…"-

-"Si?"-

-"Te sientes mal?, es que te he notado raro los últimos días"- preguntó la pelinegra con preocupación

-"No es nada, no te preocupes…"

-"Estas seguro?"-

-"Claro"- el tono del shinigami no era convincente por lo que la pelinegra insistió.

-"Si hay algo que pueda hacer dímelo, si?"- Rukia abrazó a Ichigo y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho -"Tu siempre me salvas y yo lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte, así que dime si puedo hacer algo"

-"Rukia, tranquila"- al decir esto la besó en la frente y luego en los labios.

-"Esta bien"- La shinigami se tranquilizo y se fue a poner el pijama para luego ir a dormir, pero Ichigo la detuvo.

-"Te diré lo que me preocupa…"-

-"Bien"-

-"Ya somos novios y nos queremos, no es cierto?"- pregunto con el tono mas serio que alguna vez se podría esperar de Ichigo.

-"Si…"-

-"Bien, tu eres una shinigami, la teniente del treceavo escuadrón y un miembro de la familia Kuchiki, pero yo solo soy un shinigami sustituto, se que derrote a Aizen, pero no soy nada más que eso."- después de una pausa larga siguió hablando –"Eso no me importa, me enfrentaría de nuevo a toda la sociedad de almas para estar contigo."

-"A que quieres llegar Ichigo?"

-"Es que, aunque derrotara a cada shinigami en el seireitei... bueno…"- se rasco la nuca y se le dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa al decir la siguiente frase –"Tu crees que convencerías a tu hermano de que no me mate en cuanto le cuente de nuestra relación?"- esto produjo una carcajada en la pelinegra –"No te rías, es un asunto serio"

-"Me rio porque es tierno de tu parte que le quieras contar a nii-sama"- Rukia le estaba acariciando la cara para tranquilizarlo –"No te preocupes, no te matara"

-"Gracias…supongo?, no sabes animarme muy bien, sabes?"- al escuchar esto la pelinegra decidió animarlo de otra forma, le tomó la cara y le dio un beso.

-"Tranquilo, si?"

-"De acuerdo, pero no le pienso contar hasta que sea explicitamente necesario, de acuerdo?"-

-"Está bien"- se fueron a dormir para no estar cansados a la mañana siguiente y quién sabe, quizás salir a algún lado.

* * *

Pasaron los meses y todo era perfecto hasta que llegó el momento de contarle a Byakuya sobre que Ichigo y Rukia levaban varios meses saliendo y que ahora el pelinaranja le propuso matrimonio a la teniente. Rukia se quería casar pero de igual forma quería la aprobación de su hermano. Ya en las oficinas del sexto escuadrón el shinigami pelinaranja estaba muy nervioso, así que tomo la mano de su novia y esperó a que le dijeran que podía pasar.

-"Llegó el momento, no?"- dijo Rukia con una mirada dulce.

-"S-si…"-

-"Tranquilo, estaré contigo pase lo que pase."

En ese momento se escucho una voz desde la oficina del capitán que dijo: "Pasa", con un tono serio que hizo que al pelinaranja se le erizara la piel, entró junto a su novia y la primera impresión que tuvo el Kuchiki provoco que su rostro sereno se transformara en una mirada de odio hacia el sustituto y antes de que pudiera decir algo, este habló.

-"Hola Byakuya, tengo que decirte algo… Rukia y yo llevamos saliendo alrededor de 10 meses y ahora le propuse matrimonio, pero debido a que aunque viva en el mundo real, es una shinigami y debe seguir protocolos, así que necesitamos tu aprobacion"- el pelinaranja soltó la mano de la teniente y se puso en posición de combate esperando que el capitán del sexto escuadrón dijera: "BANKAI" con su típico tono imperturbable.

-"Bien…"- los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron y casi se salen de su cara, era muy extraño esa actitud en Byakuya –"Solo tengo algo que decir"- hubo un silencio mientras que el capitán salía de su escritorio para quedar en frente de la pareja –"BANKAI".

Se desató una nube de pétalos de cerezo en la habitación los cuales destrozaba todo a su paso, el pelinaranja salió corriendo Rukia en sus brazos y luego la dejó en un lugar seguro para después empuñar a zangetsu y liberar su bankai.

-"Rukia, dile que no me mate"- rogó Ichigo, pero la shinigami solo se reía y miraba como se correteaban mientras miles de pétalos de cerezo cruzaban todo el seireitei.

-"Nii-sama no te matara, solo te dejará mal herido"- le dijo en tono burlón –"Pero descuida, luego se calmará."

Luego de que la lucha terminara pararon a conversar y Rukia se unió.

-"Puedo preguntar el porqué de seguir el protocolo Kurosaki?"- cuestionó el Kuchiki

-"Mira Byakuya, te guste o no yo quiero mucho a Rukia y como ella quería seguirlo yo la apoyé, aunque eso significara enfrentarme a ti"-

-"Nii-sama, podría aceptar el matrimonio?"-

-"Hmp, tu quieres a este inútil, así que está bien, no sé porque debería oponerme a tu felicidad"- esta última parte provoco una inmensa felicidad en la teniente, por lo que abrazó a su hermano y luego a su novio.

-"Gracias Byakuya"- le dijo Ichigo aliviado.

* * *

Ya a punto de entrar en el sekaimon la pareja de shinigamis estaba aliviada, les quedaba una nueva vida por delante, estaban tranquilos y la respuesta de Byakuya con respecto a su relación les dio seguridad de que no intentaría hacer picadillo a Ichigo. Se abrió el sekaimon y ambos entraron, lo último que se vio de ellos en la sociedad de almas fue sus siluetas tomadas de la mano caminando en dirección a Karakura para preparar todo para la boda.

* * *

El ultimo capitulo, al fin lo terminé me gustó mucho escribir esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews para decirme que les pareció el final, la historia, etc.


End file.
